Taking Over the Afterlife
by Lelouch's right hand
Summary: After Lelouch unites the world, and dies. He is taken to Soul Society by one Hitsugaya Toshiro, but is soul society really as peaceful as it seems. Post winter war, Yammamoto is evil! Kallen x Lelouch!
1. Chapter 1

Taking Over the Afterlife

By LeLoUcH Fan Girl

Chapter1: A New Beginning

Today was the day that it would happen. This would be my last morning waking up. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night. I needed to do this I reminded myself again as Suzaku walked in.

"Today's the day" he said trying to be cheerful.

"Yeah…." We sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this?" he asked after a few moments.

"Is any man ready for death?" I replied.

"Well... let's go eat" He smiled and pulled me to the table. All my favorites were there. C.C was smiling and eating pizza. I sat down next to her and pulled over some hot cakes and a can of soda. As I ate, I tried to keep myself from thinking of this as my last meal.

Suzaku was eating his own food silently, looking over at me. I tried to keep my face normal so he wouldn't bail out. As the meal was cleared I stood and left the room to get ready for the day… my last day.

Once I was ready, I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. My white robes were in place over my slim build, was accompanied with my normal white hat. My black hair, thin lips and violet eyes were the only part of me that really was me. Everything else I saw in the mirror was a mask. I sighed and walked down to the room that Nunnally was in. I didn't know how many more times I would see her. "Nunnally" I smiled at her as I walked into the room.

"Emperor" she replied stiffly. She still refused to call me Big brother, or even Lelouch. I hated the way she was turned away from me, sitting on her bed staring at the wall. It took every ounce of strength I had not to rush to her side and tell her everything.

"Are you ready for today's events?" I asked trying to get her to talk

"Yes" she replied coldly. I could see the buildup of water in her eyes. She was having a hard time hating me, and I knew it.

"Let's go then" I swiftly walked over and picked her up bridal style. I carried her to the car that would take us to where I needed to go. I gently slid her in then slid in next to her. I made several efforts at conversation. She would only give one word answers or a nod, never relaxing. This was probably going to be our last moment alone together; I didn't want her to regret what she did.

"Nunnally, Please talk to me…" I whispered she looked at me.

"Lelouch," she finally said my name, "I love you, but I do not agree with your methods. This is not what I wanted when I said a gentler world. There is peace, but it is created out of fear. Please… Please try to fix this..." she ended in a whisper. I knew these thoughts had been plaguing her.

"I have a feeling you won't have to worry about me for much longer" I said quietly. We spent the rest of the car ride in silence.

When we finally arrived at the beginning of our precession, my nerves were starting to get the better of me. I took a deep breath and walked over to one of the coordinators. I was going to make this as public as possible. The more people that saw it the better. That way they would truly believe that the great tyrant Lelouch was dead and gone, and peace would follow. The reporters here were unfortunately, not as talented as Dieheart. Times like this made me regret killing him.

When everything was in order I went to the lowest part of the platform I would be riding. One of my men had moved Nunnally to the bottom. "Little sister"

"Sir" her cold voice whispered. I Got on to the platform and sat next to her. She looked up at me. I smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Whatever happens, just know that I love you" I kissed her softly on the top of the head than stood and went to my place on the platform.

A few minutes later, we set off down the road. I glanced over the crowd trying my best to keep me features calm. My plan would work, and even if the history books didn't write about it, I would cause peace. For the cost of my life, many other lives would be saved. I looked over the crowd catching a few of the whispers of my tyranny. My plan was going to work. I was going to save so many. I kept thinking these thoughts over and over. I looked down at the figures before me. My beautiful Black Knights. I tried to catch Kallen's eye but she turned away. Then the whole procession shuddered to a stop. I saw Suzaku and put on a look of shock.

Just as planned the procession stopped right in front of the building that Cornelia was hiding. Suzaku, displaying his amazing athletic ability, ran right through the security. And came to a stop right in front of me. I pulled out my hand gun but before I could do anything, he slashed it out of my hand and I couldn't help but smile. My plan was working; everyone's eyes were on me. Suzaku pushed the sword into me and my world became pain.

"L...Lelouch" He said I could tell he was crying.

I leaned in and said my last few words to Suzaku, "This is also Punishment for you…You will be the defender of justice and wear a mask forever… You will no longer be able to live as Kururugi Suzaku…" I reached my bloody fingers to the side of his mask "You will sacrifice your own happiness for the world… eternally"

"I accept that Geass" he said his voice shaking. He pulled the long sword out of my broken body; I felt my organs collapse around where the sword had been. Kallen was looking at me, understanding in her eyes. I was in too much pain to care though. I stumbled a few clumsy steps forward before I fell to the bottom of my grand float.

Nunnallyslid over to me, "Brother…It can't be… Brother you were…all along..." She started to cry and pulled my hand to her cheek.

"Yes… I" I tried to speak, but my body was failing. "Destroy… worlds…" I whispered my life was flashing by, my mother's death, yelling at my father, meeting Suzaku, gambling with rivals, the black nights, Killing Euphie, killing my father, all the death I caused, "create… worlds…" … Kallen… Especially Kallen… Her lips on mine the first and only time we kissed.

My lungs were an explosion of pain as I felt the energy leave my body. My senses were slow, and my sight blurred. I looked up, taking in a last glance at my beautiful little sister. Her big blue eyes held mine. I was doing all this for her. Her face was going to be the last thing I ever saw. The energy was leaving my body. I smiled slightly at her. It was too much energy to keep my eyes open, too much energy to continue pushing air into my crushed lungs. I sank into the black that waited for me, there was no light at the end of a tunnel, there were no faces smiling at me. Only black. My hearing was still there though. I could hear Nunnally crying, then that was gone to. I was dead, dead and gone. Blackness was all that existed.

My senses returned to me in a rush. I heard Nunnally yelling, "Brother! BROTHER!" She cried. I noticed the pain in my middle was gone. I opened my eyes and looked up. Nunnally was crying over me. I sat up, I was supposed to be dead, "What the..." then I noticed that my body was still being held by Nunnally."How is this...?"

"Lelouch the demon has died!" Cornelia yelled to the stunned crowd. Taking charge just as I had planned she would. "Release the hostages!"

With that people began pouring out of the buildings. Rushing together relief flooding almost every face. Jeremiah began to move the soldiers out. I looked over at Kallen. She was talking with Tohdo. She was staring at my body with tears in her eyes. Nunnally caught my attention "this is unfair… I would've been happy just being with you, Brother... I can't bear a future without you, Brother… I just can't" She cried and pulled my body closer to herself.

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!" the crowd yelled and cheered for Suzaku.

"I guess I really am dead." When I said it seemed final, but somehow I wasn't sad.

"Yes you are." A sharp voice said. I jumped, and then looked around to find the source. A teenager with snow white hair was standing in front of me. He was wearing a black kimono and a white haori with the Japanese figure for 10 on the back. On his back was a sword that looked longer than he was tall.

"... Hello… who are you?"  
"I am Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the 10th division; I am here to take you to soul society." He replied with an edge.

I couldn't help but laugh when he said this, "Aren't you a little young to be a captain?"  
A vein popped on his forehead and the temperature dropped several degrees, strange.  
"Aren't you a little young to have conquered the world?" he replied.  
"Touché" I smiled at him, then let my eyes wander around my surroundings, looking over the crowd that was celebrating my death. Families were hugging; people were kissing and cheering for Zero. It felt strange to think that the name that was once mine was now that of my killer. I looked back at Nunnally, tears were tears rolling down her face like rain, and she cried holding my fallen body. It was obvious that there was no longer life in my it. My eyes continued up to look at Suzaku, he was standing behind me. Poor kid didn't know how heavy the mask he was wearing could really get.

"I don't have time for you to have a look around, so unless you want to turn into a hollow, you better hurry up!" He snapped breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Hollow?'" I've never read about one of those.  
"Bad spirits that attack and eat the spirits of others" He said flatly

"Is that where ghosts come from?"

"No Ghosts are the beings that still have an attachment to this world and stay behind, bound to the place of attachment." He said visibly annoyed to answer the questions

"Then the rest of these spirits go to this soul society place?"

"Yes, and if you have enough reatsu, which it appears you do, then you can become a shinigami"

"Ha! Death God! Now you're messing with me!" I laughed, I don't know why, especially when the temperature dropped so low, I could see everyone's breath.

"No, god your almost as bad as Matsumoto, no you are going to come to soul society, whether you come now or when you become a mindless hollow and we have to send someone to drag you there"  
"okay... How do we get to this soul society place?" was this guy really that stiff? He was what 12?  
"Like this," he smirked and pulling out his sword, rested the end of the hilt on my forehead.  
"We'll meet again" he said as I was once again slipped into blackness  
_

A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter!

This is not going to be a Yaoi story, I have no problems with it, but I am terrible at writing it. This is probably going to be a Lelouch X Kallen fic, but romance won't be the main focus. I want to thank Adele365 for introducing me to Code Geass, unfortunately I got addicted. I would also like to thank Vsparkledragon for encouraging me and finally XxZodiacProductionsxX for yelling at me not to be lazy. And calling me to be sure I was working. Everyone needs a I just have a few questions I would like you to answer in your reviews that you lovely people will send, because you will give me reviews right…RIGHT?

Do you want Lelouch to talk to C.C again at some point?

Do you want Lelouch to become a Shinigami, or go do his own thing?

How do you like the story?

Flames as long as you have a valid point, and reviews are WONDERFUL!

Thanks for reading

LeLoUcH Fan Girl


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Over the Afterlife

By LeLoUcH Fan girl

Chapter 2:

"Is that really him…?"

"It has to be!"

"How did that guy die though?"

Whispers surrounded me as I regained consciousness. I felt the eyes of many on me. Slowly I opened my own eyes, and shut them quickly, it was so bright! The whispers suddenly stopped. I sat up and opened my eyes again, blinking a few times to get used to the light. I was in a makeshift hut. The walls and ceiling were made of aged wood, and had holes in them so that sunlight poured in. The Shack was full of people glaring at me. I looked at them and they glared with an even fiercer intensity, whispering foul things about me to each other. I didn't want to deal with this right now though; I had a headache the size of Britannia.

"Ugh… I feel like I got hit by a train" I said, my head was throbbing. The room erupted into fit of whispers.

"It really is him!"

"Thank God he's dead!"

"Wonder who killed him?"

"Bet it was Schneizel"

Apparently these people forgot I had two very capable ears. Before I could retort however, a very familiar voice broke through all the others, "Lelouch! Is that you!" I heard I looked up; Shirley caught me in a bone crushing hug. Her bright orange hair floating behind her, she seemed to be the only one in the place that was actually clean. She was wearing a sea green Japanese style robe. Her robe was also in much better condition than the others in the shack.

"Sh… Shirley!" I whispered shocked, the guilt washing over me like rain. The memory of her death hit me like a brick wall. "I'm so sorry Shirley…"

"Oh come on Lulu! We're both dead now, so it's square!" She smiled at me. "Besides, you did everything you could to save me, but that just wasn't enough"

I stared at her, "But I killed you!"

"Lulu! The past is the past" She said and looked at me with her beautiful emerald green eyes. Some of the guilt that had built up after her death dimming slightly, but not leaving.

"Thank you for that Shirley" I whispered and pulled her into a hug. She beamed up at me.

"Come on I want you to meet someone!" She exclaimed and grabbed my wrist pulling me after her and through the crowd of people who wanted to kill me. Their whispers still coming from everywhere as we left.

"Shirley where are we?"

"Oh! Didn't the shinigami that sent you tell you? This is soul society?" she said not really paying attention to me.

"Well I inferred that but why is it such a dump" and it was the streets were filthy and littered with trash. The few buildings that stood were nothing more than shacks. Children were running wild, with very little if any adult supervision. Old men were lying in the street, forgotten. No one looked at all friendly.

"It's just the way things are." She replied hurriedly, turning to the left sharply. I felt the stares of the people in the streets. I didn't think I'd have to keep the act up in the afterlife too! Shirley kept up a quick pace, turning quickly at seemingly random moments.

"Here we are!" She was almost bouncing up and down with excitement. We stood in front of a shack that was slightly less run down than the others. It even had a porch, and a few windows. It was still very shabby looking though. "Come look who I found!" she yelled to the window.

I graceful figure stepped out in a floor length Japanese robe. He smiled and walked over to us. I took a step back, "C…Clovis!"

"Little Brother!" he smiled and took me up in a warm hug. After a few seconds he pulled back. "So haw have you been since I last saw you?"

"Um…" Was he not angry that I had killed him?

"Are the rumors on the street true that you finally beat Schneizel and became a dictator!" he looked more excited than I had ever seen him while alive.

"Uh… Yes…" I didn't know how to respond to this, how could he be so welcoming?

"I knew you were doing well when people started showing up here left and right talking about the demon Lelouch that caused their death." He said seriously.

"We aren't mad at you Lulu" Shirley said reading my hesitation.

"You're not?" I asked

"Well of course not!" Clovis smiled, "My secrets would have come out eventually, better die in style than an execution!"

I smiled back at him.

"Well let's get you into some more suitable clothes shall we?" He said gesturing to the shabby Blue Japanese robe. Why was everything in the afterlife Japanese! Clovis and Shirley pulled me into the shack. "Hmmm…." He said looking at me when we got inside, "I think I have just the thing" He turned on his heel and walked to a closet.

"Clovis is one of the only clothing suppliers here in Soul Society," She smiled proudly, "Even the Shinigami come here for clothes!"

Clovis reentered the room holding a long black robe. After he sent Shirley into the hall, he set to dressing me. I blushed slightly when he did this, but he ignored me, muttering to himself about different things. When he was done he stepped back and smiled gesturing to a mirror.

I was in a floor length robe just like he was; only it was a dart black, with purple trimming.

"This has to be some of my best work!" he smiled and Shirley walked in, blushing immediately.

"You look nice, lulu" She squeaked. I smiled at her.

"You can help here at the shop with the numbers; I have to admit you are so much better at it!" He chatted handing me a few books. His speech was interrupted when a young woman walked in asking to be fitted for a new robe. Clovis stepped away quickly and set to work with the fitting. When he was done, he pulled me over and handed me a receipt.

"Would you please look over the budget? Thanks" He turned away again. I smiled and got to work.

The business had taken off when I joined. I set up the budget so that we would have enough money to work on the appearance of the shack, and eventually even moving the location so that it was easier to get to. The shop now sat on a hill with flowers surrounding it. Clovis loved it. Shinigami and the other wealthy souls came from all over for the clothes. I was content with the work. It was relaxing not to have to worry about battle strategies or other things for a while.

"Lelouch!" Clovis called

"Yes?" I asked walking out from the back of the shop. The front room was now more of a lounge, big arm chairs and beautiful rugs were in abundance.

Clovis was standing next to a girl with bright blond hair. She was wearing a shinigami uniform, with a pink bow, and had an impressive bust. I noticed the vice-Captains badge on her arm and smiled at the business opportunity.

"This is Vice- Captain Rangiku Matsumoto, she would like to speak with you" Clovis beamed at me with a screw this up and I'll kill you look.

"Yes sir," I said bowing my head a little, "How may I help you?"

"I just need to discuss one matter, perhaps over a bottle of Sake?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't drink, can I interest you in some tea?" I asked trying to be as polite as possible.

"Well I guess," she smiled and I directed her over to a more private pair of arm chairs, Shirley had already set up a teapot and a few cookies. We sat down and I poured her a cup.

"I think you met Hitsugaya- Taicho?" she asked accepting the cookies.

"Yes, I have" I replied wondering where this was going

"Well, he has recommended you for enrollment in the Shinigami Academy" She said smiling, "and if this is how your reatsu feels when it is raw, I think that you might even become a seated officer!"

"Well…" I didn't know what to say, part of me was content to just stay here and relax a little more, but another part was yearning for the adventure in it. "… Do you think that I can perhaps, think about this a little before I make my decision?"

"Of course! I'll be back tomorrow to hear your answer, but while I'm here, do you think I can be fitted for a robe?" she asked looking over at all the finer silks that we had been able to afford in an amazing quantity now that I was in charge of the money.

"Why not?" I asked and gestured for her to follow me to where I knew Clovis would be waiting to make his dramatic entrance.

"Is the Lady ready to be fitted?" he asked in a rich voice, smiling at her. She blushed slightly at this, but allowed herself to be led off by Clovis. I sighed and sat down at an arm chair, deep in thought. How was I going to do this…?

A/N: Hello guys! I don't have much time so I just want to thank:

Ace Aero

XxZodiacProductionsxX

Kuro-Neko Keiko-Hime

beta657

Black Cat Angel

Mom is trying to kick me off so I didn't get to edit much, sorry for that!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Taking over the Afterlife

By, LeLoUcH Fan Girl

Chapter 3: The Voice

I spent the rest of that day trying to decide if I should leave. I must have changed my mind a thousand different times. Swallowing my pride, I went to both Clovis and Shirley for help.  
"Well Lulu, as much as I will miss you, it would be better for you to become a shinigami." She said cheerfully. However Clovis had replied almost tearfully, "My dear brother, don't leave me! This business NEEDS YOU!" I had no idea what to do.

Dinner that evening was filled with a discussion that didn't help at all. I didn't want to leave my peace, even though I had been dead for a while, I didn't want to go to fight. The life I had here was a happy one. However, part of me still yearned for an adventure. Part of me didn't want to just sit around and make clothes. The conflict seemed so evenly matched. I knew another opportunity like this wouldn't come around for a while, but should I take it?

I still hadn't made my decision when vice- captain Matsumoto showed up the next day. She bounced in happily. Going to look at the red kimono that Clovis had been up half the night making. Not until after she had made her purchases, did she broach the subject.

"Lelouch, have you made your decision?" She asked skipping the formalities.

"I have, I think that I will take you up on your offer" The deciding factor had been my own pride. Even if this life was peaceful, I didn't want to live in Clovis's shadow for all eternity.

She smiled warmly at me, "I think you, made the right decision, be ready to leave for the academy, at noon tomorrow."

"Thank you" I said bowing slightly as she left.

"So does that mean you are leaving us Lulu?" Shirley asked her voice quivering. I turned around to look at her. She was crying, I caught her up in a hug.

"When do you leave?" Clovis asked, appearing from nowhere.

"Tomorrow" I said. Releasing Shirley, I went to my room to get my things together. Packing away the quality robes that Clovis had made me. I grabbed a picture of the two of them and placed it in my suitcase with the clothes. When I heard the voice of a little girl calling to me, I looked around the room and out the window but still saw no one.

"Strange" I said to myself, throwing the rest of my possessions into the bag, except for what I would need for bed and for the next day.

"Dinner!" Shirley called in to the room to me.

"Coming!" I said and walked out of the room. I heard the voice again. I spun around quickly trying to find where it was coming from.

"Lelouch!" She called after a few minutes. I sighed and left the room and the mysterious voice. Upon entering the kitchen I found Clovis and Shirley laughing at some joke. I smiled, knowing I wouldn't be seeing them as often as I did now. I would miss them, but I knew I was making the best decision.

At one thirty, Matsumoto came to take me with her. Hugging Clovis and Shirley one last time, I said my goodbyes. When that was done, I grabbed my bags and followed Matsumoto, not looking back once. She led me along path I had never been down before, and after waving to Jidanbo. I entered Seireitei for the first time and gasped when I first saw it. It was as different from the surrounding areas as was possible, the place was neat, and clean. There was no litter and everyone there seemed to be full of energy.

"It's different isn't it?" she said giggling slightly at my reaction. I nodded and we continued on our way to the academy.

"Almost there" She said when we turned a corner. Then for the third time in 24 hours I heard a little girl calling my name. This time the voice was so loud and so sudden I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Where is that voice coming form!" I yelled, losing my patience.

"What voice?" she asked smiling knowingly

"That little girl calling! Don't you hear her!" How on earth could she not hear the girl calling?

"I don't know what you are talking about, but next time you hear it you should probably try to answer her calls" She said and I stared at her. She turned on her heel and walked into the academy.

I mentally shook myself and followed her through the front door of the large white building. There was a beautiful garden right inside. Large Japanese cherry trees were in full bloomed. The grass surrounding was emerald green, and patches of other pink flowers were on the banks of a small stream that cut through the garden gracefully.

"Come on!" Matsumoto said and pulled him down a hallway that bordered the garden,

I followed after her. She suddenly turned a corner and pulled him into a room filled with uniforms. She pulled out a few close to my size and threw them at me. There was a blue pair of loose pants, and a white top with blue hems and had a pair of black circles with crosses on the inside, one circle on each side of the top.

She gestured for me to put them on and I stepped into the bathroom she had shown me, and quickly pulled the uniform on. I stepped out and she smiled and she then led me to an office. Here I was supposed to do the paper work filling in the stupid questions like, Are you male or Female? And what is your ethnicity? I marked the ridiculous questions and was now officially enrolled in the Shinigami academy.

"Great!" Matsumoto said as I finished my paper work. "now we get to do the more interesting stuff!"

She lead me down the hall showing me the different training grounds and classrooms that would be my home for the next couple of years. Then she showed me the mess hall which was full of people who openly stared at me and Matsumoto. Apparently they didn't think that the demon emperor would want to become a shinigami, or else that they feared he would. Matsumoto ignored them and kept showing me useless rooms such as the broom closet. The whole time muttering about how the longer she took the less paper work she would have to do. She never in a thousand years expected o hear that voice follow her here.

"MATSUMOTO!" yelled her captain who had finally caught her.

"Oh hello taicho!" She replied innocently. I looked at Hitsugaya a vein was popping in his forehead.

"Vice- captain Matsumoto, why on earth you are here and not back at the office, showing Lelouch around should have only taken a few minutes." It was then that he noticed that Matsumoto was showing Lelouch broom closet, he looked like he was about to explode, however he took a deep breath. "Matsumoto, kindly show Lelouch to his room and then come straight back to the office."

The tone Hitsugaya used was so deathly cold Matsumoto didn't hesitate in showing me to my room and then scurry off, not before grabbing a bottle of sake and draining it. "Taicho is going to be mad… Oh well! At least he hasn't found the Sake I hid in the floor boards. Then I'd really be in trouble!" She laughed and talking to herself left Lelouch alone in his room.

The room was simple enough, just Japanese style room with no pictures and no furniture except for three futons that had been placed at even intervals from each other. I didn't know who the other beds belonged to and didn't really care. I just went to bed early that night. Knowing that training would going to be hell the next day, especially if the rumors about the captain of the 11th division were true,

A/N: Hello! My computer is acting up so this chapter is shorter than usual. Sorry about that. That is also why it is late, seeing as I am posting Chapters 3 and 4 right now. School is starting again for me soon, so updates will most likely slow down. I'll try for once a week then, when Basketball starts though is when I'm probably going to get even slower, but that's not for a while. Thank you for reading! Please review! And also thank you to

Ace Aero

XxZodiacProductionsxX

Kuro-Neko Keiko-Hime

beta657

Black Cat Angel

snakeboy33

Adele365

Thank you for your support!


	4. Chapter 4

Taking Over the Afterlife

By LeLoUcH Fan Girl

Chapter 4: A Girl?

"Brother is that you?" A voice called

I mumbled not wanting to wake up the voice continued however. Shaking me. Finally it yelled "Wake up!" accepting defeat I slowly opened my eyes and got up to great the day. "It really is you!" The voice was now bouncing with excitement. It took me almost a minute to remember the voice.

"Rollo?" I asked sleepily not sure if I was dreaming or not.

"Brother!" He yelled back, hugging me. I sat up and got out of bed.

"Rollo why are you in my room?" I asked still in a sleepy daze.

"Were roommates!" He chirped, that's when I remembered the third bed.

"Wait who is the third person in our room?" I asked, really I need to get smarter in the morning. Someone might use it against me someday.

"Oh that's Kana; he already left for training though." Rollo said.

"Good for him" I mumbled and pulled on my uniform and shuffled to the mess hall, Rollo following me like always. I didn't even look around, just shuffled to go get myself some much needed coffee.

"When did you get here? How did you die? Do you want me to kill them? Did Schneizel win?" Rollo bombarded me with questions before I had my coffee. I liked Rollo really I did, but there is just so much I can take before I get my coffee. I ignored his questions for the time being at least, and walked over to the coffee pot that was now in full view. I poured a glass, grabbed a piece of toast and sat at the end of one of the large tables in the mess hall.

"Lelouch!" The stupid voice yelled at me. I ignored it, not really wanting to deal with it at the moment.

"Okay, Rollo one question at a time" I said, the coffee kicking in after a little.

"Well When did you get here" He asked,

"I got to the academy last night, however I've been in soul society for a few years," I replied smiling. It was nice to see him again.

"What did you do when you got here?" he asked.

"Well, luckily I found Shirley and Clovis, and they sort of took me in until that Matsumoto woman brought me here." Then we went into the many things I had done since he died. When I asked what he had been up to, he had lived on the streets until he finally decided to apply to the shinigami academy.

"Lelouch" The girly voice that had been calling me piped in. I jumped about a foot in the air, Rollo stared at me, but before he could say anything a huge shadow was cast over me. I turned and was greeted by the sight of a smiling mad man. His hair was spiked in a circle with bells at the end. He was wearing a captain haori and had a little girl with pink hair on his shoulder. This had to be Kenpachi.

"Haha! Shiro- Chan was right!" The little girl piped in.

"Yes he does have a very strong reatsu, and it's still raw." He smiled menacingly

"Um… Can I help you?" I asked uncertain of what to do.

"OH! Sorry about that!" he boomed and walked away without another word. I just blinked that had been… odd. I looked around people were on the floor gasping and sweating. Even Rollo was panting and sweating. I raised an eyebrow and left for Shinigami 101.

I entered the room and a woman in a shinigami uniform smiled at me. "You must be Lelouch!" She said. "I'm Vice- Captain Hinamori of the Fifth division"

"Nice to meet you" I said, "I am Lelouch vi Britannia"

The woman smiled. She had a petite build and her black hair was pulled back into a bun. I smiled at her again and went to sit in one of the desks in the classroom.

Other students trickled in. Unfortunately, even those who hadn't been alive while I was in power, had heard rumors from other people, this meant that everyone in the class avoided me. I looked around; all the seats were taken except for the ones immediately next to me. I sighed and waited for the class to start. A pair of girls came in last minute and paled when they saw that the only seats left were near me. The two of them sat in front of and behind me. I rolled my eyes but class was starting and I figured I should at least pay attention for the first few minutes.

"Hello everyone! I am Vice- Captain Hinamori and I am going to be your teacher!" She said, looking at everyone's face. "This class is going to explain what it is like to be a shinigami, what a zanpakutou is, and the history of Soul Society." She rattled on about useless things like that and I tuned her out. "Now have any of you been hearing a voice call you?" She asked, this perked my attention and I raised my hand. I was the only one who had apparently and Hinamori smiled at me. "You are the only one? Very well, next time you hear the voice Lelouch, close your eyes and surrender yourself to the voice." She talked to the class about how a zanpakutou was part of your soul and that it lived within you. The sword of a shinigami is not just some useless piece of metal, but a part of its holder. I paid close attention to all that she said and decided that the next time I heard the voice; I would try to contact her.

When the class ended I stepped out, heading over the training grounds following the pack of students. Kenpachi was sitting in the middle practicing with Yachiru. All the students watched in amazement as they spared. Yachiru was holding her own against the Giant captain who was laughing his head off. When they noticed that they had students, they stopped what they were doing and decided to actually do their job.

"Well, let's see who is the strongest..." Kenpachi said as he looked over the students gathered there, sensing for reatsu. I wasn't paying any attention to any except for a girl in the front row that looked suspiciously like Euphie, but I wasn't sure, "You!" He said pointing at me.

"What?" I said, however before I could do anything, He ran at me. Holding his sword high, I waited until the last moment and then I stepped out of the way. He turned though and came at me; I was forced to pull out my Zanpakutou. However at this point the sword was just like any other sword, seeing as I hadn't learned anything about my sword except that it was a zanpakutou and that it was sharp.

"Come on boy!" Kenpachi said we clashed blades I did all I could to block the blows. Kenpachi didn't even seem to be paying attention to me. I tried out all the harder; he smiled at this and flared his reatsu. I didn't have enough control over my own to raise it on demand, but I felt a strength go through me and I charged at Kenpachi this time, I held my sword closer to my body, in order to try to get rid of the gaps in my defense. Kenpachi smirked and as soon as our swords made contact, though, he did a quick movement with his sword and I was on the ground, his sword closer to my throat than comfort.

"Well it seems you are all a bunch of weaklings," Kenpachi stated as though he were stating the weather, "Yachiru, Why don't we start them with the warm up and work our way up from there…" Kenpachi said an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Ugh!" I grunted as I fell on my futon that night. My arms and legs felt like led.

"Tough day?" Rollo asked smiling at me.

"Unfortunately, I had Kenpachi for my training" I said.

"Can it really be that bad?" Rollo asked," We had vice- captain Kurosaki Ichigo, his workout seemed fairly reasonable"

The look I gave him shut him up. I lay in bed and was almost asleep, when my sleep was interrupted with, "LELOUCH!" I sighed, closed my eyes and allowed myself to be lost in the voice that I now knew to be my zanpakutou.

I felt like I was rushing away from the world, I kept my eyes closed until the world stopped moving.

"At last Lelouch, you realize me!" The voice said when I was finally able to see where I was.

The place my zanpakutou had brought me to was a giant chess board. There were no walls only the board which was cast in shadows all around. My zanpakutou was sitting at a table in the center of the gigantic board, with a pink table cloth on it. There was a tea set on the table and seated there were a pair of teddy bears and little girl. She looked around the age of four or five, had big blue eyes, and her curly blonde hair was pulled up in pigtails held up by big pink bows. She was wearing a little pink dress that went down to her knee. The dress had white frills visible at the bottom.

She gestured politely to the empty chair across from herself. "Hello Lulu! It's me your zanpakutou! Remember! I called you here!"

I could do nothing but look at the little girl. "Hello, you already know my name what is yours?"

The little girl smiled, "Why don't we play a game, if I win than I'll tell you my name, if you win, than you have to stay here until you guess it!" I nodded and the girl pulled out a chess set, "we are going to play our favorite game, chess!"

I smiled, I hadn't lost a chess game since I played Mao all those years ago. She set up her side of the board and I set up my own.

"Okay!" She smiled and the timer began. I was white and so I moved first. The game went on for almost thirty minutes, the girl had been very good however I closed in on her King, but I didn't notice until it was too late that I had fallen into the trap that had she had set, putting me, for the first time in years, into Check mate. I was in so much shock form losing I could only sit and stare at the board.

"Well I guess we are going to be here a while!" She chirped. I stared at her, still in shock that I had lost, and to a little girl. The girl started to giggle, "Lelouch are you so surprised that I beat you?"

"Well, to tell you the truth the last time I lost it was to Moa, and -"

"HE was a mind reader, I know I'm part of your soul remember? I was there!" she said cutting me off sounding like a little kid. I smiled at her.

"I apologies I forgot that." I said.

"That's okay!" She said cheerfully," How about we discuss this over some tea, it looks like Marie Antoinette, and Sir Harrison Bear are getting hungry" she gestured to the teddy bears that sat at the other sides of the table.

"Of course!" I said and before the words left my mouth, the chess set disappeared and before us was a white china set with tea in the elegant teapot, sugar, and milk in their proper containers, with a plate of cookies on the side. I blinked and she giggled slightly before starting polite conversation.

"How about another game of chess, I have a hypothesis that needs to be tested" I said when the conversation had almost run out.

"Okay!" My zanpakutou said the tea set disappearing and the chess set from earlier taking its place, the evidence of my defeat still where we left it.

"Would you like to be white this time fair lady?" I asked

"Sure!" she said, setting the white pieces down. The game began again, this time Lelouch watched for the traps she laid. However the game ended in a stale mate.

"I see…" I said looking at the pieces on the board. "I would say that it would be the name of a great strategist, however that can't be it seeing as everything in the afterlife seems to be Japanese…"

"Go on you are so close!" She squeaked, bouncing in excitement.

"Um… **kyousei heika?" I asked**

"**You are so close! Keep going!" She said. I said the word on the tip of my tough and she smiled letting me know that I had found the correct name. I smiled back and was pulled back to the world. **

A/N: Hello! I'm sorry that I had to leave you guessing, I have a name for Lelouch's Zanpakutou, however I want to see what you guys think it is! Sorry the update was late, I intended to publish this at the same time as chapter 3, but I had a few things that I forgot to do. I would like to thank the following people for being amazing!

Naruto fan 99

Ace Aero

XxZodiacProductionsxX

Kuro-Neko Keiko-Hime

beta657

Black Cat Angel

snakeboy33

Adele365

Please tell me what you think!

Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Taking Over the Afterlife

By: LeLoUcH Fan Girl

Chapter 5: Payback and Respect

I woke the day after my eventful meeting with my zanpakutou, in a reasonably good mood. I hadn't even needed Coffee. I smiled at the people who shied away from me. A few girls were a little more welcoming. Luckily we had training in the morning. All through breakfast I was going through strategies to use against Kenpachi, I was going to win!

After much anticipation it was time for training. I walked onto the ground with confidence. Kenpachi looked up at me and smirked.

"Your spirit pressure has almost doubled since yesterday; I think it's time for a rematch!" He boomed when I walked onto the grounds. I smiled right back at him, and waited for him to charge. I waited for him, holding my zanpakutou at the ready.

"Go Ken-Chan!" Yachiru cheered. The other students had come onto the field.

I stood my body tense. Then Kenpachi charged. I blocked the blow and stepped out of the way of a counter attack. I was using the same strategy against his that I had used against the Lancelot. 90% chance of a stab form the right, 70% chance of a spin, and so on. I kept there for almost a minute on that alone, and then I hit him across the shoulder and finally drew blood! He started laughing madly and sped his attacks by a ridiculous degree. I jumped away from him panting after a few seconds and grabbed my sword.

"Strategy defeats all, Ko Gunshi!" I said in my favorite dramatic voice. My zanpakutou went into shikai for the first time. Everyone stared at it.

Ko Gunshi looked similar to a sword from the renaissance, only around the silver hilt; a dragon was wrapped around it. It's mouth at the bottom of the hilt and the tail ending a twined around the left guard. A Zero was etched on the other end of the guard. On the blade was an engraving, 'A Sword can kill one, a good strategy can bring down the world'.

Kenpachi smirked and lunged forward. I jumped back, trying to get used to the proportions of my newly formed zanpakutou. It felt like an extension of my arm, but for some reason I couldn't get it to move the way I wanted it. Kenpachi jumped at me, and I tried to move, but it was too late, once again I was on the ground with his sword at my throat.

"You have improved" He said. I glared up at him he smiled and laughed, "But the rest of you are still weak!" he boomed at the class.

"Warm up time!" Yachiru giggled," Okay everyone, we are going to run to that building then back pedal back to here, then Skip there, then skip backwards back, side shuffle there and back, Grape vine both ways, then sprint down and back okay?" Yachiru said gesturing to a building that was like half a mile away. "Ready set go!" she said hurriedly after that.

I took off with the other students, I was at the back of the pack, but I refused to be the last one. The 'warm up' took about 45 minutes for all of us to finish. I got lapped by some of the more active students, but I wasn't last. I kept moving. When I finally got back, I put my hands on my knees and breathed heavily.

"Hands behind your head, it'll help get more air in" Kenpachi said to me. I did and felt loads better.

"Thanks" I panted back.

"Wow! that took longer than it should have, well, time for work out! Every one we are going to work on core! So get into plank position and hold it until I say stop!"

I groaned and got on the grass holding the plank. "Butt down Yuki, Don't round your shoulders Rin!" Kenpachi went through correcting people's position. I just held on to the plank but my middle felt like it was on fire! I counted seconds in my head, trying to ignore the pain.

'_94…95…96…97…98…99…100…' _ I just kept holding it waiting for them to say we could drop it. Will power was the only thing keeping me going.

"Time!" Yachiru chirped. "Now side planks!"

We held the side planks for the same amount of time on each side. Followed by 'catch' only we had to balance on our bottoms and throw a 20lbs medicine ball to our partner. After another 2 hours of hell we were finally done. I got up to leave having just finished doing more pushups in one sitting than I had done in my entire life!

I walked out of the area and saw Hitsugaya go over from a side hall way, to go talk to Kenpachi. I turned to go to the mess hall for lunch. I grabbed some food and slumped at the end of a bench. The girl with pink hair sat a few tables away. I looked over at her and decided to go find out if it was her.

"Would you mind If I sat with you?" I asked her, she looked up and I knew it was Euphie. Her hair was in the a pony tail and she was looking at me with her blue eyes.

"Lulu?" She said looking disbelieving at my face.

"Yes," I said, "it's been a while Euphie"

Her disbelieving features broke into a frown, "You made me kill all those people…" She whispered.

"I'm so sorry Euphie; you don't know how much I've regretted doing that." I said

"But all those people… and they weren't the only ones … Lelouch you did so many things…" She whispered

"And I paid for them with my life Euphie, " I said flatly.

"Well I guess…" She said looking at me again.

"Can you forgive me?" I asked wanting to put this behind me and be able to just talk to her again, like the old days.

"I… I think I can, from what I've heard, it seems that you turned yourself into the enemy of the world to achieve peace, is that true?"

"Yes,"

"Well than I can forgive you," She smiled and there was silence for a second before she started bombarding me with questions. We sat and talked until a hell butterfly flew over to our table. A note fell and it disappeared. It was addressed to me. I opened it.

_Lelouch vi Britannia,_

_ You are to report to the 10__th__ division training grounds tomorrow morning at 0600 hours. Captain Hitsugaya will be teaching you himself. _

_Thank you _

_Vice- Captain Rangiku Matsumoto _

I looked up at Euphie, "what do you think this means?" I handed her the note. She read it quickly.

"I think it means that you are moving up." She said, before we could have a discussion though; it was time for class.

I had been distracted all through class that day, and when I got home I fell in bed right away, passing into dreamless sleep.

I woke at 5:30, and pulled on my uniform. I shuffled to the mess hall and grabbed a quick cup of coffee and a poptart. I than looked at the clock on the wall of the empty mess hall, it was 5:45. I stuffed the rest into my mouth and ran to the 10th division training grounds. I got there five minutes early. Hitsugaya was sitting Indian style, meditating with his zanpakutou resting over his knees. His eyes were closed and his features were relaxed. I stood there awkwardly for a minute than he suddenly opened his eyes.

"Hello Lelouch." He said with a slight smile on his face, "Have you ever gone to your inner world before?"

"Only once," I admitted.

"Your zanpakutou is the best teacher," he said and gestured for me to sit I sat cross legged, rested Ko Gunshi across my knees, and closed my eyes.

"Focus on your zanpakutou and she will guide you there" he said. I sat there for a minute until I felt Ko Gunshi pull me away again.

"Welcome back!" She said smiling at me. She looked exactly the same and had a sweet smile on her face.

"Hello Ko Gunshi," I said smiling back at her. I looked around, the table in the middle of the room was gone, and Ko Gunshi stood in the middle of the board smiling, holding my zanpakutou in shikai.

"I'm going to show you how to properly use me Lulu!" She said and another Ko Gunshi appeared in my hand.

"Okay I guess," I said and grabbed the sword but before I could do anything she flew at me and brought the sword down, I pulled up Ko Gunshi just in time to block her attack.

"Lulu, I'm not going easy on you!" She giggled and we exchanged blows until I fell on the ground exhausted. "Lelouch, you do realize you just lost a duel to a little girl right?"

"you're a zanpakutou! It doesn't count!"

"I am still just a little girl!" she giggled, "or are you going to admit that you can't even bring me to a stalemate like you did in chess!"

I rushed at her and used the data I had collected, eventually I even drew blood. She stapped away looking at the small cut on her arm. "L.. Lelouch did you just cut me?" She said tears in her eyes. I put my sword away and went to go bandage the wound.

"You can't get distracted Lulu," She said through the crocodile tears and I realized the trap, but it was too late her sword was at my throat. "I win!"

"I admit defeat to the fair lady" I said on the ground looking up at Ko Gunshi.

"This was good practice for today,I can't wait until we really start working!" She giggled and I felt myself being pulled back to the training ground.

"How was it?" Hitsugaya asked when I got back

"Okay I guess." I replied, " I think it may have fallen a little short of your standards though"

A vein popped on Hitsugaya's forehead, "You know what, how about I test your skills for myself!" he said the temperature of the area dropped almost 10 degrees and he looked at me. Ready for a fight, _I'm going to be sore in the morning. _ I thought, just as Hitsugaya charged.

A/N; Okay guys, this chapter sucked! I'm sorry you had to go through with reading it. I had a combination of writer's block and computer trouble. So get this! Some of you may know this already, but I have 5 younger siblings that drive me up the wall insane! Yesterday, the middle boy, Michael, decides that he was going to cut the chords to the mouse, keyboard, and speakers! I couldn't write at like all and forgot the inspiration for this chapter. My only connection to the internet was my dad's iTouch. I promise that the next chapter won't be so horrible.

I brought Euphie back, and Kallen will be here within 10 chapters seeing as this is going to be a Lelouch Kallen fic.

By the way, how do you like Lelouch's zanpakutou's name? It, means great strategist. I would also like to thank Snakeboy33 for being the only person to even guess at the name, he guessed "Kifu" which means chess. Thank you for caring!

I would also like to thank Black Cat Angel for giving me so much useful feedback. I really appreciate it! I plan on reading her story Black Cat Reaper, as soon as I read Black Cat. Though, I need to find a new place to read manga, now that onemanga s completely useless. If you know a good place let me know!

Now I need to thank all these people for being amazing and reviewing, Alerting, or even Favoring this story;

Naruto fan 99

Ace Aero

XxZodiacProductionsxX

Kuro-Neko Keiko-Hime

beta657

Black Cat Angel

snakeboy33

Adele365

Kinomi Berry

SirenAlpha

Shikyoshonen

The list just keeps growing!

Also I got the name for Ko Gunshi from this website if you want to check it out.

. (the website I got the translation for Lelouch's Sword)

Thanks for reading!

LeLoUcH Fan Girl

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Taking Over the Afterlife

By LeLoUcH Fan Girl

Chapter 6: Transition

I woke up and I found I was every bit as sore as I had was every morning since I had started with Hitsugaya. My limbs all ached with the ghost of the blows I took yesterday and the weeks before; Hitsugaya was never merciful, ever. I hauled myself out of bed at 5 in the morning, which would have never happened before I came to the academy but was now part of my daily routine, and got myself ready for the day.

When I was finished, I went over to the mat to do my morning meditation. I grunted from the pain of straining my muscles, and sat on the floor Indian style with Ko Gunshi lying across my knees, waiting for the now familiar pull into my inner world.

"Morning!" She chirped when I opened my eyes. I looked at her and smiled, even if she was a pain sometimes, she was still adorable. I walked over the table that she was almost always sitting at and sat down, ignoring the pain in my legs as I did this. "Ready to lose again?" she taunted pulling out her chess board.

"Not this morning sweetie!" I said back,

"I think I want to be white today." She said I smiled; she always wanted to be white.

"Of course," we started like we did every day, and just like every day I lost. I could feel myself getting better though. If you had asked me before I met Ko Gunshi, I would have said that I didn't have very much room for improvement in chess, guess I was dead wrong, there's always room for improvement.

I reentered the world and finished getting ready for the day and left for the 10th division's training grounds. When I got there, however, Matsumoto was sitting in the grass waiting.

"Lelouch!" She smiled and walked over, "Taicho had some paperwork to finish up before he could come, but he'll be here by the time you finish meditating. He told me to remind you also that you need to decide what division you want to go into because you are most likely graduating soon." She said rambling.

"You actually remembered all that?" I teased back sitting at my normal place to meditate. I sparred with Ko Gunshi for a bit, I was getting better with my sword to. She was showing me a little more of the power of her sword form every day. I returned for the second time that morning and looked over to see Hitsugaya yelling at Matsumoto about hiding Sake in his office.

"But taicho!" She whined.

"I will not tolerate you having it in my office is that understood?" He barked, I put Ko Gunshi in her sheath at my side and walked over to them.

"Is that because you are too young to drink taicho?" I smirked and dodged the blow that was coming for me. He came again and I dodged a second time then aimed a kick at his head. HE dropped to the ground to try to sweep me off my feel, I jumped and came down lightly. He smirked and came in close, and spun into a tornado kick. It landed on the side of my head. I fell and feigned unsteadiness. He came in to take advantage of it and I pulled my legs around knocking him off his feet. We both jumped away from each other and regained our footing, I charged and went up for a kick, however, he slipped to the side and kicked my squarely in the back of the head.

He stood over me smirking, "I win" he said simply and I rolled my eyes.

"You know what? Why don't we play a game of chess or something else I can win, I'm sick of losing!" I groaned and he smirked.

"Do you really think you could beat me at a game of chess?" he teased I smiled.

"I don't know, only one way to find out!" I said hauling myself off the grass and heading over to a table, Matsumoto, who had overheard our conversation and didn't want to remind her captain that she hadn't been doing her paperwork, was setting up the board. I sat behind the black pieces and he smile.

"well let's get started," He smiled at me with a _you have no idea what you're getting into_ sort of look. I smiled back at him and we got started.

Twenty minutes later he was looking at the board in shock. "Did… I just…lose?" Hitsugaya staggered looking at the checkmate in front of him.

"Why Yes I think you did," I smirked .

"But… " He looked at the board curiously, then looked up at me.

"Taicho! You actually lost at chess?" Matsumoto said in shock looking at the pieces.

"Maybe this game was too grown up for you," I said smiling evilly. I had almost forgotten how good it felt to win…almost.

Matsumoto burst out laughing, and Hitsugaya just stared, then a vein popped on his forehead, "okay, now that this foolishness is over, let's get to your exercises." He said trying to maintain some dignity. Matsumoto was laughing and I stood smirking, walking over to the training grounds. Hitsugaya got a demon like look in his face, apparently, he hated to lose… I. was. Going. To. die. Slowly…

Hitsugaya was a cruel person when he was angry. I still couldn't lift my arms above my head two weeks after the fact. It was (finally) getting close to time for me to go into a division. I had visited a few of the captains already. Hitsugaya had literally laughed when he looked at my assessment:

_Yammamoto- I fell asleep within a minute of him talking. He never seems to do anything except bang his stick and tell people what to do… definite No!_

_Soi Fon-… Scary lesbian! I think I saw a naked picture of a girl in her desk, when I asked about it, she said I wasn't worthy to evenset eye on Lady Youroichi. Crazy Bitch. _

_Gin- He was kinda cool, but I swear he reminded me of those smiley face stickers at Wal-Mart. _

_Unahana- she was very nice! Too nice, she is hiding something ,I don't know what, but she is not innocent…not even close!_

_Shinji- Creepy! I have never seen so many straight lines on one person! His teeth were like creepy straight! IT was unnatural! _

_Byakia- Yawn! I need someone who knows how to do something other than spread pink flower petals everywhere, I pity anyone who gets stuck on his dramatic entrance committee. Maybe I should give him lessons? (Look into this for extra cash!)_

_Kommamura- (Fido- McBucket head) what's up with the creepy helmet! I mean the guy is so weird, and anyway, HOW THE HECK DID A FOX GET INTO SOUL SOCIETY! _

_Shunsui- This man is a blast! It's like a party in a division! (Why isn't Matsumoto in this devision?) Party!_

_Hisagi- What is with the 69? Why on his face? That is such an inconvenient place for a tattoo, it's so distracting. _

_Hitsugaya- short tempered, but good leader under the frustration. Cares for his subordinates and is dedicated (obsessed?) with his job. A definite candidate_

_Kenpachi- (skipped for fear of my life)_

_Mayuri- It's Lloyd…only worse… RUN FOR THE HILLS! _

_Ukitaki- Kind, and gentle leader, WHATS UP WITH THAT! He's like the only normal one in this Mad house! _

"Who's Lloyd?" Hitsugaya had asked smiling.

"Long story," I said smiling

"well have you decided where you are going?" he asked

"Well, I heard that the captain of the tenth division was looking for a new third seat." I said keeping a straight face.

"Hmm… You know what I think that he is, but I heard he has a real short temper" He replied. I laughed.

Shortly after this I joined the Gotei 13 as the third seat in the 10th division. People were cool about it on the most part. The shock of me being the '_demon emperor Lelouch'_ had worn off for the most part. As always though, my life was constantly changing, and there was no way I would be prepared for what was coming next…

A/N; Hey Guys!

Sorry for the late update, with a short chapter, but the next one will be soooo worth it! I can guarantee you will absolutely love it!

School started, and like an idiot, I took a bunch of Honors classes, not considering the Homework aspect to the Idea. Oh well! Due to the fact that I am in school, I haven't been able to update that often.

Thanks for reading!

Now I have to thank all these wonderful people, the list is actually getting like really long…

Naruto fan 99

Ace Aero

XxZodiacProductionsxX

Kuro-Neko Keiko-Hime

beta657

Black Cat Angel

snakeboy33

Adele365

Kinomi Berry

SirenAlpha

Shikyoshonen

Hayden-Strife

Snoogenz

nanoman79

Dark Queen Helba

Kuruizaki-hime

Thanks again for reading!

Please Review and stuff!

LeLoUcH Fan Girl


	7. Chapter 7

Taking Over the Afterlife

By LeLoUcH Fan Girl

Chapter 7: return

I was looking at the paperwork in front of me, when another migrane hit me. My life had taken a definite turn for the worst, how had the past few weeks turned out this badly?

"lelouch!" Matsumoto sang as she walked over to my desk dropping another stack of paperwork on it, "As your commanding officer I'm telling you to do this!" With that she left, leaving me with a head ache the size of Britannia.

The words seemed to blurr together in my pain and I finally gave up and succumbed to sleep. Dreams of the past few weeks slipped into my mind.

_ A red headed girl crossed my line of sight. I looked at her, she was running out of the tenth division kitchens with a bag over her shoulder. People were chasing her and I waved them off, then shunpoed right in front of her. _

_ "L…Lelouch?" She asked and I was stunned for a second. Standing right in front of me then had been Kallen. I stared at her for a fraction of a second before I could respond. _

_ "Kallen, what are you doing here?" I asked_

_ "Well I …" but before she could say anything one of the lower ranking officers tackled her and, did a binding Kido. _

_ "Thank you for your assistance, Migurushii, I will take it froom here." I said pulling Kallen to her feet. She looked at me curiously. _

_ "Lelouch I…" She started but then got quiet. Not knowing what to say, I walked her to the office. _

_ Right when we got to the door though, I heard the voice of Matsumoto, "Captain do you really still have to do these silly reports about lelouch? Hasn't he proved himself enough?" _

_ "I hate it too, but I can't defy Yammamoto." He said, I could hear how tired he was just by his voice. _

_ "But still, it adds sooo much to my paperwork load! And I can't very well tell Lulu to write a report about himself can I!" Matsumoto said indignantly, "What do you think he would do if he ever found out that we are spying on him?" She asked _

_ "To be honest, I think that Lelouch would laugh. I really don't think that he would be causing a rebellion, from what he's talked about, the only reason he became Zero in the first place was to protect his sister. Speaking of which, I think that whenthe report of her death comes in, he should be the one to collect her soul, unfortunately, he was still in training when Kallen died He should be able to retrieve Nunnally."_

_ I sighed and looked at Kallen who was sitting next to me looking intently at the shadows on the wall, probably trying to calculate how much force it would take to break the binding spell. I knocked on the door and the voices on the other side stopped. _

_ "Come in!" Hitsugaya called I opened the door and saw Matsumoto's face pale slightly. _

_ "This girl was stealing food from the kitchens" I said simply. Kallen looked at me again incredulously, I smiled._

_ "Is this true?" he asked Kallen_

_ "Yes" She replied curtly never one for excuses. Hitsugaya looked at me. _

_ "Well stealing food doesn't seem like that major of an offence, so I think that I'll just have Mr. vi Britannia here keepan eye on you." I smiled at Hitsugaya and he returned it, sort of. _

_ I bowed my head slightly and left to leave. Grinning when I heard Matsumoto whisper, "Was that Her?" _

_ I pulled Kallen to the hall and looked at her removing the binding Kido. _

"_Hey Lelouch" she said,I took the opporitunity to take a look at her appearance in for the first time. Her red hair was spiked up like it had been while she had been alive, I was surprised however to see that she still was in her uniform for the black knights. Her eyes were thee only thing that really changed, they now had a look of wisdom in them that hadn't been there in life. _

_ She looked at me with those very eyes that I had looked into so many times before and smiled "hey" _

_ "So Lelouch…" She said getting a little nervous, "was your death… was it really what I think it was?" _

_ "that depends on what you think," I said_

_ "I think that you plotted it with someone, and that you were the cause of the peace that followed, and that the only reason you did what you did was so that everyone would hate you so thatwhen.." _

_ "Yes, your right," I said cutting off her speech. She looked at me and smiled. _

_ " I knew you had a reason." She said _

I stood then and decided that it would be impossible fo me to do any work. I got up and left the room missing the sound of Kallens footsteps behind me that I had loved the sound of. But for the moment she was gone, and I had duties to do…

_The weeks that Kallen spent following me were like old times. I was sad that I had to take hr back. I didn't want her to leave. Rollo and another nameless shinigami followed me as I took Kallen back to the outside world. _

_The way over was quiet enough. But right as I was saying goodbye, a child jumped out at rollo, intending to get a little money for food. Being Rollo, he had over reacted and knocked the child away, pulling out his zanpactu, Before I could tell him to stop however, Kallen grabbed the sword and pushed him away from the child. She twisted the weapon out of him hand, however Rollo yelled in rage and hit Kallen across the face. I grabbed his hand and told him to stop this foolishness. He listened and bowed his head respectfully. We set off and were almost out of sight when I felt the stunningly powerful reatsu of a Hollow. It was stronger than normal. I rushed back into action and pulled out Ko Gunshi Standing before Kallen with a hungry expression was an adjuchas, I swore quietly and stood between Kallen and the hollow. _

"_Mmm… You both have high spirit pressure, but who to choose…" the raspy voice came, the adjucas was big and bulky, with great bony wings extending form its back. It seemed to make it's decision and lunged at me. I stood calmly analyzing it's movements as quickly as I could. Then I stepped to the side slightly and got in a fighting stance. When it arrived I jumped and flipped an a tight ball landing on it's back, and plunging the sharp end of Ko Gunshi into the back. I pulled her out and moved to the head of the beast as quickly as I could without falling off the end. Right when I had been about to plunge the sword into it's skull, breaking the mask, It twisted and I fell. His giant head loomed over me and I Fought to get away from the beast. However it's huge claw came down on top of me. Pinning me to the ground. _

_I fought to get out of it's grasp, however I was unable to find a way out. I closed my eyes and focused on the body holding me down, finding my innerself. _

"_Pity, I thought you were stronger than that." The hollow said, "my name is Akihiko Akio, remember it as the name of the beasty that killed you!" He said right when I found the strength I had been looking for._

_I felt my reatsu double as I called to Ko Gunshi, "Kokoro Kujo!" I yelled and the hollow screamed in pain. Pulling away from me, he fled. _

"_What did you do to him?" Kallen asked amazed. _

"_Well, Because my zanpactou is strategically based, I can find the weakness of others and with the attack, Kokoro Kujo, I am able to use that against them. His weakness was that he heard the voices off all the souls that he had eaten. I simply… Turned up the volume" I replied and we heard a moan come from the ground a few meters away. _

_I looked and Rollo was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. I grimaced when I looked at him, Akio had pulled off the skin ans a few of the muscles on Rollo's stomach exposing the innards. I could see that there was profound bleeding and it was amazing that Rollo wasn't screaming in pain from the contact with the air. The sight of his exposed organs made me want to vomit. I sat on the ground and began the kido that would tell Unahana what had happened._

_She was with us within moments, Summoning her bankai with it's unique healing abilities. The Bankai gently took him. _

"_I don't know if he'll make it." Unahana said, "You and Kallen will meet me at the fourth division healing facility, Inform HItsugaya to come as well." _

"_Yes!" I said and pulled Kallen along with me to the Tenth division as I could. Hoping that Rollo would be okay, but knowing he wouldn't. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXX'

"Lelouch?" the voice to my side sounded and I looked over to see Unahana walkingover to me sadly, " I did everything I could do, however, it seems that Rollo was too far gone already."

I stiffened, "Thank you for all that you did…" I said and stood walking past her briskly. Moving over to where I knew Kallen would be, in my office back at the tenth division.

When I arrived she looked at me. She must have been able to tell what had happened by the look on my face. Tears appeared in her eyes, and I pulled her into a hug. We stood there for at least tenm minutes holding each other, I had missed her so much and now right I She had returned to my life, Rollo was gone.

The feel of Kallen in my arms was wonderful. I had never been able to hold her like this while we had been alive, because right when we had started to recognize our feelings. I had been kicked out of the Black Knights and Zero Requiem had taken place. We were never able to just hold eachother and be together. The warmth of her body made my heart melt and I felt myself relax. She smiled and looked up at me. I smiled back at her and took the initiative, leaning over, I gently put my lips on hers content with a gentle brush. Right then I felt like I could do anything, It felt like as long as I had her by my side, The world was at my fingertips once again. I would get past losing Rollo for the second time, the world would continue.

A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! I got grounded and technically still am however, they left me unattended for long enough to type this so now it's up. Unfortunately I didn't have a chance to proofread so please excuse the many spelling errors that you have probably seen.

Kallen is FINALLLY back in the story and Rollo died slowly and painfully, (Yay!) I had a few ways I wanted to bring her back, however I decided on this one.

A shout out to all of you to Read, "Travels of a Hollow" By snakeboy33. I liked it a lot so far and I hope you like it too!

Now to Thank all of you People that were interested in the story enough to review/alert/favorite it!

Naruto fan 99

Ace Aero

XxZodiacProductionsxX

Kuro-Neko Keiko-Hime

beta657

Black Cat Angel

snakeboy33

Adele365

Kinomi Berry

SirenAlpha

Shikyoshonen

Hayden-Strife

Snoogenz

nanoman79

Dark Queen Helba

Kuruizaki-hime

Shadow At Midnight

-L.E.N.E.X-

IchiHichi1200

No- I'm not on facebook -

( to answer a few of your questions, yes it is after the winter war, Aizen really doesn't have any key role in the story, and am (unfortunately) going to have to say that Gin was able to stab him, but Ichigo got the kill Shinji is the only Vizard back in the Goitei 13 because The rest either died in the battle or aren't captains. And I don't mind answering questions so ask away!)

Wow, this list is getting ridiculously long! Thanks every body! Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Taking Over the Afterlife

By LeLoUcH Fan Girl

Chapter 8: The World Continues

Unohana had to be both the kindest and cruelest person I had yet to meet. As Kallen had taken to staying at the fourth division for reasons unbeknownst to me, I had been spending an abnormal amount of time there. Unohana had a kindness with the majority of those I her care, with the exception being anyone in the eleventh division. To her normal patience she was kind and careful in her work, ensuring that they would feel as little pain as possible, however when a member of the eleventh division came in for healing needs, the kind and soft spoken woman was replaced by a passive aggressive hellion. It's no wonder the eleventh division is so scared of her.

Ko Gunshi, Kallen, and paperwork have taken up the majority of my time recently. Kallen had been shocked to find that she was no longer the stronger of the two of us. Vowing that she would beat me, she had taken to training (competing?) with me. Unfortunately (for her) she could never keep up with the energy that Ko Gunshi seemed to always have.

"You're getting better." I said with a smirk at Kallen

She rolled her eyes and went to grab a drink of water, apparently she still disliked being weaker than me.

"You know Kallen, you have quite a bit of spirit pressure, have you ever considered entering the shinigami academy?" If she was able to wield a zanpakutou, he doubted he would last ten minutes against her.

"What do you have ti do to get in?" she asked.

"Well you can either test in, or have the recommendation of a seated officer, such as myself." I said smiling, "Just wait until you start hearing your zanpakutou, Ko Gunshi nearly drove me insane when she first showed up!"

_ I wasn't that bad! I thought I did a fairly good job in only calling once a day or so… I got bored a couple of times but usually it was only once a day…_ Ko Gunshi protested

_Yeah a couple of times, right more like every hour! _ I said back light heartedly

"What did she do?"

"She started calling my name all the time, people started looking at me like I as crazy when I tried to answer, but there when there was no one around."

_It was funny though, some of the looks you got, Priceless!_

_ I'm glad I amused you_

"So that's it…" Kallen whispered to herself "How did you get it to stop?"

"I just realized that the voice was inside my head not outside, than tried answering her with thoughts not words."

"Huh…" Kallen looked deep in thought

_I bet her zanpakutou has been calling her too. _Ko Gunshi piped in excitedly.

_Maybe, _I looked up

"It looks like I have to get back to the office, Matsumoto has pro0bably doubled my paperwork stack by now, possibly tripled." I shuddered at the thought.

"See ya then!" Kallen said absent mindedly, probably tying to communicate with her zanpakutou.

I shuffled to the office and set to work signing the useless documents. Really did they need to have records of all of these things? As I worked I set the documents that would need Hitsugaya's signature to the side.

When the gigantic stack was finally done I picked up the documents and headed out. Little did I know that the conversation I would hear would change my life forever.

As I walked down the hall towards Hitsugaya's office to have him sign a few documents I heard my name mentioned inside and hesitated before entering.

"Captain does Yamamoto really still think that about Lelouch?" Matsumoto said cautiously, not wanting to be overheard.

"Yes, he does and with good reason. Lelouch literally had the entire world in his hand within five years. He wasn't even in his twenties and he had conquered the world!" Hitsugaya said worriedly, "Masumoto, I was there, I followed him in his last few months at life and I know just what he is capable of. And if Lelouch tried to start something here, we would be hard pressed to stop him"

"But captain, don't you think that if he ever found out he would retaliate?"

"Let's hope he never does find out, I would hate for him to know my part in the ordeal"

I waited to hear more but the two had gone into a short period of silence. I knocked on the door, than delivered the documents to Toshiro, taking note of the awkward atmosphere and the guilty looks from Matsumoto.

As I left the office I heard Matsumoto whisper to Toshiro, "At least he doesn't know about Suzaku."

XXXXXXX

"What do you think it is?" I asked Ko Gunshi while in the safety of my mind later that evening.

"It probably has something to do with the geass you put on him" Ko Gunshi said pouring tea into a delicate Disney princess teacup for me.

I accepted it. "What do you mean?"

"Well it may be possible that when you geassed him to live, he may not have died yet even though a hundred or so years have passed." She said.

"Do you really think that is possible?"I asked

"Well it might be, geass is a very powerful thing and those who possess the power are said to be able to regain it in death."

"I could get my geass back?"

"yes, but it will cost you something that I would hope you would not want to give up"

"What?"

"Your zanpakutou…me" she said in a small voice, her big blue eyes cast down, tears brimming in them.

I was silent. How could I give up Ko Gunshi after all that we had been through together? The answer was, I couldn't.

"Well I guess I won't be gaining Geass any time soon than" I said, Ko Gunshi looked up and smiled.

"Thank you," She said and the tea set and table vanished as Ko Gunshi ran to give me a hug. I held her close and smiled.

A little while later, I left my inner world to face the real one, and was met by Kallen who was sitting next to me meditating. I smiled and left her be.

Stretching I walked over to Matsumoto's desk and decided to grab a little bit of the paperwork to get it over with. The majority was routine, however one document caught my eye. It was one of the few that had already been completed; it was a log on some of the people that the Gotei 13 saw as suspicious people but didn't have enough reason to lock them up yet. As a result, they assigned people to follow them.

_Observation:_

_Subject one: Nunnally vi Britannia_

_ 06.12.2112:_

_0600- Suspect wakes, goes into the bathroom, showers, changes and brushes teeth. _

_0629- Suspect begins styling hair_

_0641- Suspect exits the bathroom and grabs a piece of toast and a cup of Chamomile tea. _

_0702- Suspect finished eating, grabs her keys and exits her home_

_0730- Suspect arrives at place of business_

…

The Document had a detailed outline of every aspect of Nunnally's life from morning to night. Matsumoto knew that she was back and didn't tell him. She hadn't even hinted at it, just left me wondering what had happened to my beloved sister. I turned the pages and saw that there was a record of Oghi, Clovis, Shirley, Tohdo, Lloyd, Kallen and every other person I had held dear to myself during my life. Someone was trying to see if I would start a rebellion again. If Somebody didn't tell me what was going on, somebody will be right.

A/N: Sorry for the extremely late update, life got in the way of writing. I must have started to write this chapter a million times but I never got this far. These past few weeks I have literally been spending more time at school and basketball than at home. I have fallen dreadfully behind on my writing and I'm sorry. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm hoping that I'll be able to write another chapter tomorrow, but that may not happen.

The list got too long so I had to abandon it, (sorry!)

Please just move your mouse down to the little review button at the bottom of this page, you don't even have to be a member anymore! Just hit the little button and tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Taking Over the afterlife

By: LeLoUcH Fan Girl

Chapter 9: Finding the Fire Dancer

I snapped the folder shut silently and put the rest of the documents down on Matsumoto's desk, suddenly I didn't feel like helping her out. I silently left the office heading for the fourth division headquarters. I needed to talk to Kallen about this.

I was interrupted when I bumped shoulders with a woman with her hair pulled back. Time slowed as recognition dawned, but the look in her eyes prevented me from making any sign that I knew the woman. I mumbled a quick apology and continued on, taking into account the scrap of paper that found its way into the seam of my sleeve.

Trip to the fourth division forgotten, I went straight to my room. Rushing past my fellow shinigami and heading straight to my room. Memories of all the good times I had experienced with the woman I had just seen for the first time I forever.

I went into the bathroom of my quarters and finally pulled the paper out.

_I know where your sister is. Meet me at Matsumoto's favorite bar tomorrow at 1900 hours. _

_-S_

I tried to hold in the insane laughter that fought to escape my lips as I burned the evidence of our communication. This was exactly who I needed to find my sister most. My wonderfully creative maid, the only one who cared for Nunnally almost half as much as I myself did, I grinned, Sayoko had come back to me.

XXXXXX

Sleeping was impossible that night; I couldn't get the thought out of my head that my sister was so close. I was excited to see her, and that excitement soon turned into worry, if Nunnally was here, than she must have died. I dreamt about my death for the first time in years, her tear streaked face haunting me continuously as everywhere I turned she was there crying her eyes out. I tried to comfort her, but she turned away sobbing that it was her fault I died. I pulled her close to me to try to console her, but she only smiled at me as a hollow hole appeared in her chest. And a white Mask began to creep over her face. I gasped as her body expanded and became giant. She became the enemy of every shinigami right before my eyes. I sat up gasping and panting for air.

I looked up at the clock, it was 2:30, Sighing I tried to enter my spirit world hoping Ko Gunshi would be able to help. I closed my eyes and began to breathe deeply; however before I could enter my inner world, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it? " I asked, immediately Kallen opened the door, her features were in an emotion that I had rarely seen, fear. "What's wrong?"

"I keep hearing a voice, it keeps calling me like I did something wrong! She won't let me sleep or anything! I just-"I pulled her into a hug as she began to cry. I knew what the cause of the voice was. And knew just how unnerving Zanpakutou could be when they were first introduced.

I held her until she was silent, remembering the nights when I had done the same thing for Nunnally all those years ago in the early stages of the invasion of Japan. When dreams of our Mother's death plagued her, and the sound of people dying was the only sound she could hear. I would hold her close, just like this, to remind her that she was not alone. I pulled Kallen into my bed and she looked at me.

"I'm so weak, I can't even deal with voices or anything" She whispered

"Kallen," I said with a gentle, yet stern voice, "A weak person wouldn't have been able to take on the Knights of the Rounds as if they were child's play, a weak person wouldn't be able to live in a house with both, her broken and drug addicted mother, and verbally abusive, and annoying step-mother for years, a weak person, wouldn't have had the strength to stop me from taking refrain after we lost Nunnally, a weak person-"

"It sounds so fantastic when you put it together like that, "She said cutting me off, "but I'm weak Lelouch… I can't even beat you, and you were the most un-athletic person on the planet!"Her head drooped and I pulled her chin up to meet her eyes.

"That is an unfair comparison and you know it, I have been working for years to reach this level and you are just starting."

"But-"

"No listen! I have been pushed by the greatest Captain in the Gotei 13 for years. And when I graduated I was lucky enough to be put under his command. You haven't had that, you have been with the most recent third seat, who is struggling to balance your training with his completely bonkers vice- captain. If you were given the same opportunity-"

She silenced me by a quick kiss. I was lost for words. _ Well that's interesting. _ KO Gunshi piped in, not helping at all. Kallen Blushed and turned away. Then moved to leave, not knowing what possessed me to act, I grabbed her wrist and she looked at me Blushing.

"Don't leave…" The words that left my mouth were so vulnerable, it must have been from my night mares, _or you may be turning into a hopeless romantic, you never know. _Ko Gunshi snickered_. _

_Shush! _ I retorted to her, I needed to focus on Kallen for a moment.

Kallen was the first to speak after that, "Don't worry about me, I will find someone to teach me"

The moment was broken as Matsumoto busted into my room, "Lelouch! The Arrancar have penetrated Soul Society!"

A/N: Guess what I 'm still alive! Sorry to have dropped off the face of the earth for like, all of this year, so a very delayed happy New Year, Happy Valentine's day, Joyful St. Patrick's day, Hope you all had a restful and peaceful Passover, and all those other Holidays that I missed. It is summertime so I will most likely be updating a lot more often. Hope you enjoied the chapter! Please review!

LeLoUcH Fan Girl


	10. Chapter 10

Taking Over the Afterlife

By: LeLoUcH Fan Girl

Chapter 10: An Unexpected Turn In Events.

_The moment was broken as Matsumoto busted into my room, "Lelouch! The Arrancar have penetrated Soul Society!" _

I leapt into action after Matsumoto said this grabbing my Zanpakutou. Arrancar hadn't been seen in soul society since Aizen. They had been almost completely destroyed after Ichigo and his supporting cast ran into the enemy base alone, with no back up, relying on their own strength to save one of their friends. In the process they had killed the majority of the Espada and the higher ranking Arrancar.

I followed Matsumoto to the last place Arrancar had been seen. We arrived in the midst of a battle I took in a quick overview of what was going on. It was only seated officers present, and it appeared only the highest seats were having and luck at all. Captain Commander was the only captain missing.

I looked around saw all the battles of honor taking place. Said battles were only successful on Television and books. This was very sloppy planning. There was no structure at all; no tactical advantages were taken, in spite of us having the home field advantage.

_If I had my Black Knights right now, this would be a one sided Massacre! _I thought.

Ko Gunshi just replied, _Unfortunately you are simply an officer and aren't allowed to make the plans. _

I sighed and turned sharply to intercept a blow from an arrancar. The Arrancar was short and blonde and had a mask piece that framed her right eye and had a chocker around her neck. The Girl smirked, apparently thinking that she was the stronger of us.

"My name is Menoly Mallia, prepare to-"she never finished because I had my zanpakutou shoved into his chest up to the hilt. "Lelouch vi Britannia, the man who killed you" I said coolly, twisting my Zanpakutou to make more damage in her body. The blood sprayed out of her corpse in a dramatic way. I did a small kido to keep the blood off of my uniform. I turned to find another arrancar trying to put their blade through my back. I smirked and jumped as he struck, his blade traveled to the dead Mallia in front of me. I turned and sent out a few quick blows hitting only vital organs. He sputtered out blood. His eyes clouded with rage. "Lelouch vi Britannia," I stated simply before slashing Ko Gunshi across his throat. He bled out on the ground as I turned to a new opponent. The Arrancar were only a small group and were being killed efficiently. _What was the point in infiltrating if they were all going to die anyway? _I asked myself, _Unless…_ My eyes widened as I realized that that this was only a diversion. I quickly did a kido that would show me where there were arrancar. Sure Enough there was another group of three that were in the tenth division headquarters. I looked at Matsumoto, who was fighting a higher ranking Arrancar. I quickly rushed the man from the side and he reacted, running straight to Matsumoto, who quickly disposed of him. Before she could say anything though, "Matsumoto, they have a small group of three in the tenth division barracks, we should get rid of them so that they don't get to anything important." She nodded and we quickly flash stepped to the barracks to find the three walking into my room. I seethed looked at Matsumoto to discuss a strategy; she ignored me though and confronted the man guarding the door, quickly becoming locked in a fight. I was left to think of some other way out of this. I crept to the edge of the doo and saw a small figure leaning over Kallen, blade raised. Against my better judgment, I flash stepped to stop the blade. What I didn't plan for though, was the third Arrancar hitting me over the head with their zanpakutou, leaving me unconscious. I closed my eyes as Black clouded my vision once again.

A/N: SSup! I decided to do a quick little chapter to keep the plot moving, the next one will be longer, but seeing as I have already posted a chapter today, I think you can excuse the shortness. I would ask you all to review, but I already know that you are all upstanding Fan Fiction Readers and are already planning on doing this. BTW! I am writing a story with Technicolor Productions right now called "Essence of Crimson Roses," It's a Harry Potter Fan Fic and it is about the misadventures of their children. Please read that if you get the chance.

Thanks again for Reading!

LeLoUcH Fan Girl

Hinote odoriko


	11. Chapter 11

Taking Over the Afterlife

By: Lelouch's Right Hand

Chapter 11: The Plot Thickens

Mistakenly I had come to the belief that I could come to every possible conclusion and counter it based on my intellect and foresight. This was proven to be more wrong than I could have possibly imagined. When I woke up I was in a cell. Predictable. I still had my Zanpaktou and all my other weapons strapped to me and nothing appeared to be missing. A little strange but a possibility that I could have defiantly anticipated. The Arrancar I recognize from Kallen's bedroom comes to my cell. Predictable more or less there weren't that many Arrancar left. He also took me to go meet with their fearless leader. Also fairly predictable. I reached the throne room and my heart stopped. I have never been more shocked than that moment. This possibility had never even occurred to me. I step into the ornate white throne room and am greeted by the sight of my beautiful sister.

She is all grown up now in the peak of youth her blonde hair is spilling down to her waist in lovely curls and her Blue eyes sparkling with happiness. The remnants of a hollow mask are perched lightly on the top of her head woven like a beautiful tiara. She stands from her throne.

"Leave us" her voice is deeper now than it had been. "Big Brother it has been so long!"

"N-Nunnally!" I stutter happily and run to her sweeping her into a big hug and holding her tight. When we pull apart she is still smiling that beautiful smile. _This seems too good to be true._

Ko Gunshi seems suspicious however and simply states in a very controlled voice, _Be on guard. Look for an escape route. _

Having learned that she is typically right I reign in some of my overwhelming joy at the sight of my sister and try to discern possible escape points.

Nunnally grabs my hand and pulls me to a room behind the throne. It has a simple table with a white table cloth and a white English tea set for two. I pull out a chair for her and am still shocked to at the race she moves with. She smiles and I take the seat opposite her.

"We have much to discuss brother." She says pouring tea into the two cups and passing one to me and taking one herself. I move my hands under the table to try to detect for poison or other drugs using Kido. After none is found I politely take a sip and place it back in the saucer and set them both gently on the table. Nunnally is studying me carefully. "It's funny your face looks almost exactly the same you just have more muscle on you."

"You have grown up beautifully Nunnally." I said. She smiles and straightens her pink dress that shines in contrast to the white palace.

"Lelouch's, Do you like Soul Society the way it is?"

"Nothing is perfect Nunnally there is always room for improvement." I tell her. _Stay on guard Lelouch; she is going to try to sway you to her side. Consider the outcomes carefully before making a decision. _Ko Gunshi says in a voice more serious than I have ever heard from the small Zanpaktou. I put my hand gently on her hilt to calm her.

"Lelouch, What was your first impression after waking up in soul society?" she said looking at the table cloth. "Did it seem like a nice place? Were the Children able to run free and have access to good houses and food and other such things?" She looked up and held my gaze. "Was it a gentle World?"

"Nothing is perfect Nunnally." I repeat.

She holds my gaze steady. "There are very few Arrancar left. Only those that have been created naturally and at full power are left. The Espada are a thing of the past and we now live in peace here. There is still violence, but I have curbed the desire for violence and have created a training ground for my Arrancar to learn to control themselves and to be more deadly on the battle field."

I look at her, "The Arrancar I dealt with did not seem to be very well trained."

"Cannon fodder rarely is." She replied off easily. "The three that captured you managed to also get your vice-captain Matsumoto and make both of your disappearances go unnoticed until the end of the battle."

_She wants a general. _Ko Gunshi said quietly.

"What would you need me for then if everything is running so smoothly?" I said in a neutral voice.

"Big Brother, There are still souls that need our help. Souls that are pushed down and sent to the dirt with little protection because of something they cannot control. Those souls deserve peace after death, not to start over from the ground up. Big Brother I want to take over Soul society to try to bring dignity to the lives of those that live on the edges. I would create another living option here and thus create a housing market and get an economy moving to try to help the people to find a way to live on."

"If you take over Soul Society their homes will be destroyed before you can help them. This is dangerous Nunnally, these people could be seriously hurt if any mistakes are made they do not have enough spirit pressure to save themselves." I reply

"I am not going to ask you to do anything now brother, but I want you to think about what I am saying. I will let you check on your Vice-Captain now but you will not be able to leave until I know where you stand with me."

XXXXX

I am lead to the same cell as Matsumoto and locked in. I can sense that even if I have my weapons there is no spirit pressure to be used in this room. IT is also making it difficult to talk to KO Gunshi so I will have to meditate if I want to talk to her.

Matsumoto lies on her back on the only bed in the room. I sit next to her bed and lean back on the cold white walls. She glances at me and I can tell that she is experiencing the mother of all Hangovers. She must have been playing drinking games with Shinsui again.

"Did they let you keep your weapons too?" I ask quietly, mindful of her headache.

She winces at the sound and empties her pockets on the floor without saying a word, rolling over when she is finished.

I take a quick inventory of what I have between Matsumoto and myself:

_Two Zanpaktou_

_ 10 Throwing stars_

_ 3 paper scrolls_

_ 1 picture of Hitsugaya-taicho from the Christmas Party Matsumoto insisted on_

_ 1 small knife_

_ 2 bottles of Sake_

_ 1 half eaten bag of pretzels_

_ I pink battle fan_

I do not even want to know why some of these were with Matsumoto but it is what I have. I try to work the problem out in my head but soon find it next to impossible. I lean against one of the walls and close my eyes trying to meditate so that Ko Gunshi can give me some advice.

I quickly find myself on Ko Gunshi's chess board and go sit on my side of the pink table Ko Gunshi has a huge smile for me and quickly sets up tea. He pig tails bounce as she adjusts the usual Teddy Bears and puts down a plate of cookies.

"We are at a Cross roads Lelouch." She says cheerfully, "Will we continue to stay quiet in Soul Society or shall we begin another rebellion, bigger than the last?" she twirls a white king in her little fingers and smiles widely. "We will get to have a lot more freedom this way too; Nunnally will most likely allow you to be an advisor for battle strategy."

"I will be marked a traitor and swiftly ignored if I choose to do that." I said

"Spies get stuck with too many risks. There are too many variables, and you are already suspected." Ko Gunshi chirps

I smile and look at her, "Well we will have to find a different spy, who is not suspected."

Ko Gunshi smiles at me and we both dissolve into a fit of giggles. Yes this was going to be a great new adventure.

A/N: I'm back I don't know about future updates but this time my sister demanded it so here you go thank her. I really have no excuse for the long wait other than a bit of writers block and being really preoccupied with some general life stuff. Thank you all for the support I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, if you didn't tell me about it. I love to hear everything you guys think or consider when reading this it makes me feel more important than I actually am.

Peace

Lelouch's Right Hand


End file.
